Second Life
by BR0K3NSiNZ
Summary: It's the newest game made with the latest technology. A virtual reality game with 99% realism levels. And it's a chance for...?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor 1/2 Prince. And this isn't a crossover! I'm simply using the concept of a virtual reality game. I know this chapter is pretty short, and well...a bit boring. That's because this is just setting the scene. But please read and leave a review :]

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

><p>"Hurry up! The line is going to be so long!" "Slow down, it's just a game." "It's not just a game, it's <em>the <em>game! Produced by the Uchiha Corporations using the latest technology, it's the first virtual reality game with 99% realism levels! The hottest game ever made and it's finally getting released today!"

At this, green eyes trailed after them as said girls left the room chattering with each other. With a longing sigh, the pink haired girl resumed placing her books into her school bag and slung it diagonally across her chest. _'A friend….if only he didn't leave…'_ She shook her head, refusing to think about the what ifs and hurried to the door, exiting the classroom.

In the hallways, students loitered around to make plans with each other for the weekend, but for this girl, she was too busy rushing towards the exit like she always did each day, pushing people out of her way. "Shitsurei shimasu. Gomen. Gomen." Upon exiting the school, she would run towards District 4 where her part time job is.

It's a small cozy café, the owner is not only a warm grandmother figure but the baker as well. She has a daughter, but her daughter has no intention of taking over the café, instead opting to work in one of those fancy businesses. So usually it's just the two of them, employer and employee, but occasionally her daughter would stop by in her free time to help.

"Ne Sakura, you don't have to rush straight here from school every day, your job doesn't officially start until about half an hour. I feel like I'm not paying you enough for this." "Daijoubu, I earn more tips this way anyways."

The girl Sakura walked to the back of the café where the personal lounge is and tossed her school bag on one of the empty couches before taking out her work outfit from the closet in the corner of the room. She then proceeded towards where the bathroom is and changed into the typical outfit which consisted of a long white button down and black vest paired with black shorts and black flats. When the girl finished hanging her now discarded school uniform back on the empty hanger in the closet she exits the lounge.

Upon reentering the main café, soft relaxing music can be heard through the speakers. Moving towards the counter, the pink haired girl breathed in the warm aroma of tea and sugar. "Irashaimase!"

* * *

><p>When the last customer left and it's already 8, closing time, her boss or Chiyo baa-san as the Sakura refers to her, called said girl over. "Nan desu ka Chiyo baa-san?"<p>

"Ah Sakura, you know that new game that they're releasing today?"

"That virtual reality game? _Shinobi Life _I think it's called?"

"Hai, that one. Well, I got one for my grandson, but somehow he managed to obtain a Crimson Edition, so I was thinking I'd give it to you."

"Eh? I can't possibly take it! I heard it's very expensive, easily over a few hundred dollars!"

"What are you talking about? You deserve it."

"Shikashi – "

"Just listen; you need some time to enjoy yourself. Since you're so determined not to get involved with real friends, you could at least make virtual friends. Although I have no idea what you're so afraid for. If people can't look beyond material things then they're not really your friends and not worth listening to."

At this Sakura kept silent because it's true. Her father abandoned his family for a slut he met at a bar about a decade back and a few years ago her mother passed away from heartbreak and the stress of supporting them with her lowly income. To cut down on the rent Sakura had moved into an apartment in District 9 where everything is dirty, run-down and cramped. There are simply three rooms where she was residing in now; a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen that act as the living room as well. Of which some of the classroom's in school are bigger than her whole apartment combined and that's not exaggerating. She's currently on scholarship because Sakura could hardly afford rent, food, and other necessities much less the tutition fee.

Taking the silence as consent, Chiyo baa-san took a box from behind the counter and placed it in Sakura's hand. "Take it."

She stared down at the box in her hand and before she can protest again, Chiyo baa-san turned away. "I'm busy, I need to prepare for tomorrow, you can leave now."

* * *

><p>Sitting on the creaking chair back in her apartment Sakura ate the onigiri she bought in one of the crappy District 9 supermarkets along the way as she did her homework with her free hand. Finishing up the meal, Sakura threw away the wrapper and sat back down staring at the box on the dining table in front of her. Just a foot away from her homework. <em>'Should I…?' <em>Shaking her head Sakura continued to finish up her homework.

When it's nearing two o'clock, the pink haired girl finally leaned back into the chair and stretched out her sore muscles, grateful the Japanese teacher was absent and didn't leave behind an essay. Stifling a yawn she scooped her books into her school bag before placing the bag back on the filthy floor where it was previously.

But as Sakura was getting up, the box once again caught her eyes. _'Argh, might as well try it.' _Taking it with her, she entered her bedroom and sat down on the hard mattress. Opening the box, however, all she saw was a horizontal strip with circular ends at 90 degrees. Taking it out Sakura inspected in the box again and thought, _'this is it?' _

Needless to say it took her quite a while to figure out that the horizontal strip covers the eyes with the circular ends pressing against the ears and even longer for her to figure out how to get it to start. After unsuccessfully trying to find the 'on' button, Sakura picked up the box in frustration. _'Isn't there freaking instructions?'_ Then suddenly Sakura smacked herself for her stupidity. It had said right there on the box next to the Uchiha crest, 'Dreams Gaming Device'. After placing the box in a corner of her bed where it won't get in the way, she put on the device, laid back and closed her eyes. Immediately Sakura felt a queer senstion of being transported somewhere, to a place with endless darkness.

'_What the hell is this place?' _

Then a voice called out, "Konnichiwa."

* * *

><p>For those of you who are confused, in Japan the education system is 6 years of elementary school, 3 years of lower secondary school, 3 years of upper secondary school followed by college. Sakura is currently in her third year of upper secondary school aka high school so that would make her 17-18 years old. In this story Sakura doesn't know anyone yet, she meets them for the first time in game.<p>

Oh, if you're confused about how the gaming device looks like look up the one in 1/2 prince.

Once again, please drop a review!

I know my japanese isn't the best, but please inform me if you find anything wrong with it :] Thanks!

Shitsurei shimasu: Excuse me

Gomen: Sorry

Ne: You know...

Daijoubu: It's alright

Irashaimase: Welcome

Nan desu ka Chiyo baa-san: What is it Grandmother Chiyo?

Hai: Yes

Shikashi: But...

Onigiri: Japanese rice ball

Konnichiwa: Hello / Good afternoon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

><p>Whirling on the voice, Sakura surprised herself when the first thing out of her mouth wasn't where am I or even who are you. It was "do you know how freaking long it took to figure out how the stupid thing operated? You can't possibly expect every person to understand that from just three words!"<p>

Sakura was standing there arms crossed with an irritated look on her face. Somehow she had instinctively known that this must be the dreamscape and the person before her must either be a NPC or a GM.

Now that the words were out of her mouth, Sakura took some time to look over the person in front of her. It was a blond haired girl with the loveliest blue eyes ever and she was sitting on a branch of a tree wearing a most peculiar outfit. The blond had on a long black pants and a green flak jacket over a long black shirt with a band bearing a strange leaf symbol across her waist.

To Sakura's surprise, the blond girl laughed. "If they don't have enough intellect to figure that out without instructions then they are not suited for this game. Although everything is on high realism, the pain levels have been brought down a bit, but even that is pretty excruciating. If one was to die in the game, depending on how, it would be not be a pretty experience. A person who can't even figure out a simple answer to our first test would likely die within the first month."

"What do you mean dying?"

The blond girl who has yet to introduce herself raised an eyebrow, "you don't even know what this game is about?"

At this Sakura blushed a little, embarrassed that she hadn't looked into the background of the game before trying it out. "It was a gift…"

At this the blue eyes beauty stared down at Sakura before letting a smile grace her face. "Any other would just let you create your character and be on their way, but since I'm feeling nice today, I'll brief you a little. _Shinobi Life _is an alternate universe game where humans have a choice of two paths. Those who aren't in this game to seek action, but rather to relax and enjoy a change in scenery and to just escape reality can choose to be a civilian. Their lives aren't in danger all the times unlike the other profession which is shinobi. Shinobi's take on life-risking action and it's for people who desire a thrill."

"And if they die?"

The blond shrugged, "if they die, their gaming device would black out and they would need to bring it over to Uchiha headquarters where they can either request their character to be brought back to life or reincarnated as a different person. Of course, we can't fix it right away. It would take awhile depending on how many others died and it comes with a price which is why you must be careful not to die if that is the road you choose."

"Oh." At this Sakura seemed to be deep in thought. _'Eh, what the hell, might as well become a shinobi. It's not like anyone would care if I died and it's a change, something different.'_

"Have you decided?"

Sakura looked back at the blond and nodded, "A shinobi please."

"Where would you like to be born? There are numerous countries and civilian towns, but if you wish to be a shinobi you must be born in one of the following hidden villages." At this panels appeared, surrounding Sakura, each depicting a different place.

"You have a choice of Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Amegakure, Otogakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure."

After examining the locations varying from sandy deserts to rainy cities, Sakura settles for Konohagakure, a place teeming with trees.

"As for your character, it will be based off of your actually appearance and abilities. Now all that's left is to register your name" At this the panels previously around her flickered out of existence and a different screen popped up directly in front of her. The blond and the tree looked prepared to disappear since it's starting to fade into the darkness. But before she's completely gone Sakura called out. "Wait, wait! Isn't there some way that I could play without using my real appearances?"

The blond raised an eyebrow again, "we generally don't permit that. Why?"

"I…I…" _'Don't want people to find out the real me…pink is really eye catching…don't want to stand out…'_

But she couldn't say it out loud and kept her mouth silent. The blond seemed to realize that Sakura's uncomfortable and says, "I could ask my superiors but I can't guarantee it"

At this she closed her blue eyes and gone very still. A little while later, her eyes snapped open again. "If you are that desperate, you are allowed to change your hair and eye color, nothing more. Those are the conditions, do you agree?"

With a swift nod Sakura decided to change her hair to a red color since its kind of related to her original pink. However, it's not a vibrant red that draws attention, but rather a boring shade. Sakura was going to change her eye color too, but decided last moment to leave it and simply dulled the color so it won't stand out as much.

When she's satisfied with her new looks, she glanced back up at the almost completely gone blond who tilted her head towards the registration screen.

'_A name, a name…I probably shouldn't use my real name,' _Sakura had spent a better part of her time and by then her companion has long disappeared, probably to help another settle in the game, when inspiration hit. Eagerly, Sakura entered her new name onto the screen, still caught up in her stroke of genius when she is once again transported to another location.

* * *

><p>In great contrast to her earlier mood, Sakura tried to will the humiliation away. Not yet an hour into the game and she's already made a fool of herself and on the receiving end of intense glares. She groaned out loud at her earlier memory.<p>

_Sakura was walking around in a daze, still utterly amazed at how realistic everything is, down to the feel of every leaf. Everything seemed oh so very alive and if she didn't know otherwise she could've sworn this was reality. A collision jolted her out of her thoughts. Turning to face the one she bumped into she was fully prepared to apologize when the words died on her lips and could only stare in shock at a major yaoi display. Somehow a cerulean eyed boy with spiky blond hair had ended up on top of a dark eyed male with gravity defying hair in a semi-intimate position lip locked. After the initial shock, the boys had split apart faster than you can say holy shit, both desperately trying to spit the taste out of their mouth. Unfortunately for Sakura, it wasn't long before she was running like all of hell was fast on her heels, away from female bystanders. _

Currently she was hiding in the shadows trying to figure out a way to escape undetected from the hellhounds seeking to tear her to pieces. Visibly, Sakura trembled and gulped. Once again, her eyes darted rapidly looking for some way out of this predicament.

Then a hand unnoticed by Sakura landed itself on her shoulder. Flinching away, Sakura turned to face her captor. "It was an accident I swear!"

Only to find the same blond female that attended to her previously. Except this time, she changed into a more casual purple outfit.

"Aren't you a GM? What are you doing here?"

"The name is Yamanaka Ino and I never said I was a GM." The blond shrugged. "There were so many people that need to be connected to the game system and the staff was already in frenzy. I thought I'd do Sasuke a favor."

"Who's Sasuke?"

At this Ino smirked. "An Uchiha. I believe you've met actually earlier."

Sakura gave the other female a blank look before it dawned on her "…you don't mean…" Sakura could only stare in horror. _'Shit'_

"Yep. That's him"

'_I just publicly humiliated an Uchiha.'_

* * *

><p>Drop a review and guess Sakura's game name.I'll give you some hint. It has to do with her new hair color and kind of related to cherry :3<p>

Tell me if I made any mistakes, I was too lazy to edit it.

I hardly used any japanese this time, sorry if you enjoy those things : I didn't feel like going back and adding them.


End file.
